This invention relates to shopping bag handles and to a method for manufacturing such handles.
It is known to form a handle integrally with a shopping bag or to form the handle in an insert which can be attached to a conventional paper grocery shopping bag.
A one-piece handle formed in a grocery bag is shown in the patent to Finke U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,209. In Finke U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,209, during the forming of the handle, there are lateral handle portions which have a double-bag thickness. Thus, the handle strength is low and the bag can tear easily if carried by the handle with more than nominal weight in the bag.
The patent to Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 1,415,450 shows a paper bag with an integral handle where the handle is formed by a series of cutting, folding and pasting steps, but the resulting handle is relatively weak and does not employ any reinforcement in the handle extension.
The patent to Ishii U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,392 discloses a handle for a shopping bag which employs reinforcing strips where, however, the strips are separate elements which are glued to the bag and are not integral therewith.